The Fallen Sovereign
by Hitokiri Sounga
Summary: AU Wolfwood stays alive. In a ship that orbits around Gunsmoke a darkness rises. Vash meets a strange woman in December and she makes a distarous deal to save his life. V? OC? Meryl? MillyxWolf OCxK.
1. The Awakening

The Fallen Sovereign

Chapter 1: The Awakening

High above the planet gunsmoke revolved a ship in orbit. Its existence forgotten long ago when the great fall plunged 4 million humans and, 3500 plant angels onto the desert planet. The scientists that once inhabited this station conducted biological-weapon experiments. They had been responsible for the creation of the plant angels that sustained the life on the planet below. The plant angels were once known as Project Eden. But unknown to even most of those who lived upon this vessel there was a sister experiment. While Project Eden was supposed to turn the uninhabitable planet into a flourishing world.

While the hidden project named Black-fire specimens were created for one purpose Destruction. Now as we look inside the station we see many of the sleep capsules are broken and only bones remain within. But all were not killed when the meteor shower from the fall struck the ship. One computer screen lights up with the message '_planet scan data transfer complete. Starting resuscitation sequence.'_ The core computer boots up and turns on the life support, systems surge to life in a flurry of lights and clicks. The main monitor displays the following information '_crew no life signs remain. Scientists no life signs remain. Experiments two life __signs remain. Resuscitation complete, life support stable.'_

A capsule door was shoved open as its occupant coughed and slowly shook her head to rid it of the dizziness. She stumbled over to the computers and her fingers tapped out a few sequences. After a few minutes of reading she understood all she wanted to know. She whipped her head up when she heard the sound of shattering glass from down hall towards the pod room. She took off in the direction of the noise and stepped in to see a shadowed form wrench themselves from a pod. "Who is it?"the first one called. "Tsume?"the dark voice of the second one answered. "Avatare?"the first one now known as Tsume called back. "Yeah its me, Where is every one?All I smell is death."Avatare said as she turned her head and a pair of glowing eyes locked on to Tsume's slender form.

"They are dead Avatare, its been 130 years, We are the last. The records show that shortly after we went into hibernation a great calamity befell the planet. Humans and Angels fell to the world below the cause is unknown."The two stepped into the light to look down at Gunsmoke. Tsume was reveled to be a slender woman with haunting blue eyes and short black hair. Compact but muscled,she was beautiful. "So the mission begins?"Avatare said as she stepped into the light. She was Tsume's polar opposite, she stood at six foot even. She was built with full curves, she even had a semi-sweet disposition. But despite that she was deadly. The blood red hair that was held in a high braided tail, would have stroked the backs of her thighs if free, and the emerald green eyes ringed in silver gave away her inhuman nature.

Tsume stood there her memory's filled of happy times with the scientist that had created her. The woman had been kind to her and told her stories, before she had been transfered to one of the SEED ships. Tsume gave one final thought before speaking '_Rem I miss you'_ "I don't want to kill the humans Avatare I want to save them."All she got in return for her statement was a deep growl. "They are humans, Do you not remember the angel's screams?"And with that Avatare vanished into the bowls of the ship to locate some edible food from the synthesizers. Tsume did remember the screams but couldn't bring herself to condemn the entire species on the actions of a few.

But she knew it was wise to leave Avatare alone. She had been been called The Sovereign by the scientists who created them. All of them had there own code names hers was The Stargazer it meant she was a psychic. It made her sad that only two out of 50 had survived the deep sleep. She knew that though the scientists had meddled with everyones DNA, making it possible for them to transform into hellish creatures of destruction. Tsume knew that Dr. Zuraki had taken it a step further with Avatare. But he had never told any of the other scientists what he had done to her, that justified the name he gave her.

She left the lookout deck and headed for the kitchens, her feet guiding her even though her mind had forgotten. After riding in the lift down a few floors she walked into the mess hall. Avatare sat there wolfing down a plate of rare steaks. She knew that Avatare would go down to the planet after she read and analyzed the data collected by the censors. She watched her friend finish eating and toss the plate into the cleaning slot she turned, snatched the can of whatever she'd been drinking and walked out her nearly 8' wolf-like tail flicking behind her. Her own feline tail unwrapped from her waist to flick against her shoulders. It took three days of resting ,analyzing data and digging before Avatare was ready to leave the ship.

The drop ship was prepped and was fueled with more then enough for her to get to the planet and back, she had located the remains of a plant ship that the satellite printouts said that there was no signs of human life nearby. She was aware that Tsume didn't approve of her plan to be rid of the humans. She had used her powers to seem fully human as she finished packing her supplies. "I'm going with you."Tsume said as Avatare secured her gear in the cargo bay and was headed for the pilots seat. "Very well Tsume"She sat in the pilots seat and buckled down as Tsume settled and secured her own gear. As she was going through the preflight checks with the on board computer Tsume buckled down and Avatare flipped the switch to seal the hatch and finished her checks. "Ready?"Tsume nodded her excitement overriding her worry over what her companion was planing.

The ride down was bumpy and had nearly made Tsume sick while Avatare had gave out a wild yell of enjoyment. She had nearly kissed the sand but only wound up spilling her lunch all over it. "That wasn't pleasant"she'd mumbled before taking a deep drink of the water Avatare had offered after she was finished. "Smells like it"was the chuckled reply. The next few months were spent fixing and restoring the connection between there ship and this fallen one. The angels within the ship had greeted them warmly. The angels were more then happy to work with the Daemons as Tsume had dubbed them. While Avatare worked with the electronics Tsume and the angels turned the surrounding desert into a lush paradise. Avatare had used one of the ships functional cannons to punch a hole into the water table nearby it had flowed into the natural bowl behind the ship and Tsume had dug the trenches to feed the plants and crops,she had brought with her.

Tsume knew that on the other side of the desert from them due south was a town. From the maps that Avatare had dug up it was a place called December City. She was getting worried since she noticed that Avatare had armed the ships defenses and was nearly finished with the satellite mapping of the planets population. Tsume felt the presence of other plant angels in the human town,but there was something different about one of the signatures, it was moving. She decided she was going to visit the human town and find out the cause of that signature. She entered the ship she could hear Avatare singing to the angels. They seemed so happy when she did it, her voice rising and falling octaves out of a humans range in haunting yet strikingly beautiful tones.

She waited until the short song was over before fully entering the room. "I am going to explore the human town to talk to the angels there."She could feel the tension in the air. "Very well, But I caution you. Do not get involved in their battles."After she left the room she sighed and relaxed, She wanted to know about humans. She never saw the smirk on Avatare's face as she watched her fellow Daemon leave through the satellite relay. Avatare knew that Tsume liked humans and it made the other female snarl. Avatare felt not but contempt for the species, for what they had done to the angels, she also knew that there was a pair of hybrid twins born on one of the SEED ships. Dr. Zuraki had told her of it she had been just a furling then. She remembered the day they went into hibernation while their bodies would continue to grow, there minds were fed with information on the planet. How to make it livable, where the DNA banks were for animals,how to use the DNA left behind and transform it into animals.

It took Tsume three hours to reach the town by using her powers making sure to appear out of human sight range she walked into town with a smile on her face. The people were in fact friendly she asked for a job, when they asked what she could do she told them she could sew and make fabrics. The village badly needed a seamstress and she was happy to take the job. It was almost three full months of being there when she ran into him. Tsume was finishing a womans dress when he stepped through the door. She looked up and their eyes met his green to her blue. Vash on the other hand was astounded by her beauty. She turned her head slightly but their eyes never left the others. "What can I do for you?" Her voice sounded like Rem's to him and it almost made him cry. "I need my jacket fixed,By the way my name is Vash" She extended her hand and shook his.

"Tsume, OK lets see the damage" his jacket had lots of bullet holes, he told her that he had left it on a chair in a bar and it got shot up by a bunch of guys. Tsume realized he wasn't human but he wasn't entirely angel ether. They spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know one another as she fixed his jacket. Vash realized that he had never met a human with her eyes they were unworldly to him. It was after he paid her for fixing his jacket that he asked her to join him for a walk outside the town. "I'd love to" As they walked they noticed a dust cloud coming towards them. As it got closer they saw the outline of a pair of Thomas and a motorcycle with their riders bolting towards them. "they actually found me"Vash whined as Tsume held his arm. "Vash who are they?" He explained about the insurance girls and the priest her eyes widened slightly. "you poor baby" she said as they stopped next to them.

"Hello again Mr. Vash!" Milly was happy to see him. Meryl just growled. "you ran away in August City" thats when Meryl noticed Tsume with her arm wrapped in Vash's. "Hi needle-noggin"Before Wolfwood could get another word out Meryl butted in. "Who's she?"Vash felt his protective nature stir. "Her name is Tsume, Be nice Meryl"Nickolas felt Milly twine her arm through his and Tsume held her hand out to the taller woman. "Hello"The women shook hands and their smiles spread. "Milly Thomson , This is Nickolas D. Wolfwood"The woman shook the priests hand also. As they walked back to town it was the first time she had ever felt so at peace. Unknown to our happy group two sets of eyes had seen the exchange and were disgusted by it. As the sun set the group was sitting in a motel room chatting , Tsume had made a pair of friends for life after cooking dinner for them.

Wolfwood had brought some liquor and him and Vash had gotten drunk and passed out after dinner. Milly and Meryl had fallen asleep on the couch afterwards. It was as she was finishing the dishes that she heard it, the song was familiar. Their eyes opened and they started to get up and then it hit her, horrified she noticed that her human friends eyes were blank like they were still asleep. She cast a shield but knew she wasn't strong enough yet to protect the entire town,so she directed her power to keep her friends safe and deeply asleep. The tears ran down her face as she reinforced the shield around the room she knelt nest to Vash and started to stroke his hair. She knew that when the dawn broke she would probably be burying the rest of the town , so she curled up next to Vash his arm moving to settle around her waist as she cried silent tears into his shoulder.

"Avatare why?"She panicked when she felt herself falling asleep and she sent a telepathic message to Avatare. _Avatare, I beg you leave these humans be. Take another town but leave mine be _She heard the agreement and the reply. _For sparing your humans I condemn you to live among them without knowing the location of my base . But you will remember what I plan to do to the entire race. _It was a deep price, she wouldn't remember how to get back to the ship, so even if she found the help to stop Avatare she couldn't find her,and with that Tsume passed out.

When she awoke she was looking into four pairs of eyes. "huh?"Thats when she realized that she no longer looked fully human and she lowered her head waiting for the worst. "What are you?" Meryl asked no disgust in her tone just awe. "A Daemon"Milly decided she was gonna ask something. "How old are you?" Tsume thought for a moment. "131" That brought out a gasp from Meryl. Wolfwood gave her tail a gentle tug "Why are you in December?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the deal. And she spilled her entire tale to the four in front of her.

"And now I don't remember where Avatare's base is, or what city she'll take to sparing this one. All I do know for sure is that she will strike and she'll strike hard." She looked at Vash for his reaction on her appearance. The cat ears on her head,slitted pupils ,claws and the tail were more then most humans would ever be able to take. Vash on the other hand realized she was even more beautiful now,never thought he would find anyone like him. He smiled at her before speaking. "You know about me?"meaning that he wasn't human ether and she nodded. "its what brought me here you feel like an Angel but move like a human."He understood and chuckled when the others gave inquisitive looks.


	2. A Deadly Alliance

The Fallen Sovereign

Chapter 2: A Deadly Alliance

_--Last Chapter--_

"_And now I don't remember where Avatare's base is, or what city she'll take for sparing this one. All I do know for sure is that she will strike and she'll strike hard." She looked at Vash for his reaction on her appearance. The cat ears on her head,slitted pupils ,claws and the tail were more then most humans would ever be able to take. Vash on the other hand realized she was even more beautiful now,never thought he would find anyone like him. He smiled at her before speaking. "You know about me?"meaning that he wasn't human ether and she nodded. "Its what brought me here you feel like an Angel but move like a human."He understood and chuckled when the others gave inquisitive looks._

--Now--

The residents of May city had no idea what walked among them. Children played in the streets as a red headed woman with green eyes walked the streets, the adults didn't seen to see her but the children could. A small boy ran from the other children as they threw rocks at him and were chasing him with sticks. The little boy had done nothing wrong, the kids hated him because of his eyes. They were purple with an outer ring of bright blue. The boy had ran into an ally way and was now trapped. He turned and whimpered at the others he knew they were going to kill him. One girl threw a rock at him it hit him above his left eyebrow, blood slid down his face from the wound mixing with his tears. He cried out when the rock hit him and from the end of the street a single head snapped up. The silver outer rings of her eyes glowing slightly in response. It took her a moment or so to reach the ally and to see the pack of children charge the one.

The boy's eyes met hers as a plea reached her mind. '_Help Me'_ Her eyes met his to see the outer rims glowing. "Enough!"The children scattered at the sound of her voice. The little boy ran and wrapped his arms around her leg, tears flowing freely. '_Thank you, Thank you'_ She patted his head as she looked him over. "Do you have a name boy? Where is your family?" She knelt down and he stood before her. '_No, all dead' _She thought for a moment, the boy was clearly not human he had power and with training could help in her quest to rid the world of humans. "Yes, You will be my pup now. I name you Lucian" Lucian smiled the wounds he had for that moment didn't hurt, he had a mother again. '_I hear echoes, from people like me'_ "Good pup I want you to gather all that you value and walk west from this town at dusk, I will join you shortly afterwards" He nodded and she took him to the goods store and bought him boots and clothes. She noticed that the humans watched her, she turned and the outer rings of her eyes glowed slightly beneath the sun glasses she had put on.

"I wonder who she is?"One little girl said. "Why would she take in that freak?"Another added. After she had bought what she felt he would need, she left the store her claws unsheathed in her pockets. Soon this town would pay for its mistreatment of a Daemon. Avatare had never felt such protective instincts rise before, but she would heed their call.

Lucian was gathering his few valuables when he was shoved hard,he turned to see his former friend. He looked at the girl who had told his secret to his enemy. '_Why? Why did you betray me?' _She looked at him no longer seeing the boy she once called friend. "You're not human your a freak, And I hope you Die!"she said as she threw the bracelet he gave her at him. It hit his chest and a tear slipped down her cheek. He heard her thoughts. _Please run away, I am sorry I didn't want to hurt you_ He smiled sadly at her picked up the bracelet, turned and walked away.

Lucian looked back once before running towards the west and the setting sun. He never saw the silver-black light that swept though the town once he cleared the first sand dune. It was a few moments later that Avatare arrived where Lucian had chosen to wait. "Come pup, We return to the den" She scooped him up as she ran, he was startled when she left the ground and was surprised to see the wings that bore them skywards. The powerful black wings bore the two of them above the clouds, she flew effortlessly through the twilight sky headed due south, she adjusted her course towards her home. "I am no human Lucian. Since you are mine now you are like me. We are Daemons!" He saw the beautiful valley below them it was green and it smelled so good. She landed near a huge thing, its silver-like outside gleaming in the bright light.

"Welcome pup to paradise, your new home!" He followed her into the large thing and after she bathed him helped him change into some of the new clothing. She started to show him her world and Lucian for once felt at peace. As they walked through the ship he noticed that her aura was black with silvery tips it was like a living flame that danced freely about her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, smiled softly she decided that she would search for more like him. "Lucian Do you know of any more like you?" He shook his head but she heard the message he broad-casted. '_No but I could help you find them, I could feel you when you entered the town' _the elder Daemon smiled darkly. "I will teach you how to command your power and if you make sufficient progress, We will go hunting for more like us. To build a family and I will teach you to talk my pup."Lucian had never had a family he hugged her leg and felt her hand stroke his white-blond hair. Lucian decided that no matter what happened in his future she would always be his mother, and no man would ever hurt her like he had seen some men do in the town.

-_Back in December-_

A messenger rode in to town, stumbled off his Thomas and into the mayors office. Within moments of hearing the message the mayor called for a town meeting. Vash had watched her turn herself into her human guise and smiled at her, Tsume was such a sweet soul and between her and the insurance girls he was happy. They fed him, washed his clothes and talked to him. But he and Wolfwood worked with the well diggers through the day, Milly worked at the bakery. While Meryl and Tsume were the town seamstresses. For these last five months they had forgotten about Avatare and her threat. When they heard of the towns emergency meeting that night they worried. Through the remaining time between then and the meeting drew horrible images to Tsume's mind. Finally the time for the meeting came and all were present as the mayor took the floor. "My friends, I am saddened by the news that has reached me by messenger this morning. May city was completely decimated by an act of the humanoid typhoon."Meryl stood and spoke, though her voice was quite it was as if she had yelled. "How do you know it was the Typhoon?" the messenger exploded into a rage. "The whole damn town was turned to glass, even the people. I was there no one survived." and he collapsed at the mayors feet. Tsume was sobbing quietly next to Vash. This was Avatare's revenge, Tsume knew that she was responsible.

They left the tavern and quietly returned to there house. "Avatare did this. I know she did." Vash's mind was spinning he needed to do something. "Are you sure its her Tsume?"Nickolas asked the still crying woman. "Its her, I've seen her use that attack before. When we were furlings a scientist had back-handed her for singing, I saw her hit the floor and roll. She got back up and looked at him then all of a sudden a light flashed and he stood there made of glass."Her eyes had a haunted glaze over them, and Meryl spoke up. "What do we do now?"Tsume lifted her head, a sad yet determined look in her eye. "We have to stop her, She has to see that you can't condemn an entire race on the actions of a few!" the last word a scream.

"I want to help you."Vash said his tears dripping down his cheeks. "Let's pack we'll leave as soon as we can." Milly said as she got out all the bags they had, Wolfwood walked over and started to help her. "We'll need as much precooked food and such as we have and as much water that we can carry." he said and the rest looked at him. "Good thinking Wolfwood" Meryl said as she saw strength build in Tsume's lightening eyes as she sent her a thankful smile. "We'll go after her and show her that not all humans are bad." Tsume said with a smile. It took them another three days of preparing before they were ready to leave. As they left Tsume took one last look at the town she thought of as home. _I'll come back as soon as I find Avatare._

-_One year later-_

A young boy of about thirteen walked through Augusta his shoulder length white-blond hair was tailed by a black ribbon. His eyes hidden behind a pair of amber colored glasses. He walked to the tavern and sat at a table in a shaded corner. A man was playing a saxophone on the opposite side of the bar. Lucian felt the hidden power the man carried and suppressed his own aura as the man's eyes trailed over him. When the man finished his song Lucian clapped gently. The man approached him with a bottle of liquor and a pair of glasses. "You enjoyed my music boy?" Lucian raised his eyebrow and the man laughed. "Midvalley is my name, whats yours?" Midvalley was no fool despite Lucian hiding his power Midvalley could feel it weak but there. Midvalley decided to test the boy by pressing against his mind. Lucian felt the inquisitive pressure and tightened a mental hand around Midvalley's throat until the man turned faintly blue. "I'm Lucian, and don't do that again if you want to keep breathing human."Midvalley smirked the kid was stronger then he let on Master Knives would be pleased if he could get the boy to join them.

Midvalley and Lucian spent hours talking quietly. Midvalley was surprised to learn that the boy's mother had power also. And Lucian learned of Knives and his quest to rid Gunsmoke of the humans. "You know something Midvalley?"Lucian got a raised shoulder in answer. "Your Knives and my Mother sound very similar. I wonder if we shouldn't arrange a meeting?"Midvalley chuckled this kid was good. "I am starting to like you boy." Lucian opened his mouth to reply before he felt it. He head snapped to the side staring out the window. Midvalley heard his master's voice in his head. _Vash his near you, he isn't alone. Tonight I shall taunt my disobedient sibling_ Midvalley smirked darkly. "Well my master has arrived I must depart for now, I hope we meet again my boy." And with that Midvalley slipped out the door and towards the north side of town. Lucian smiled as he got to his feet. "Sooner then you think Midvalley."He heard his mothers voice whisper though his thoughts. ^_Come to me_^He felt his mother's dark aura. {_Coming mother} _He left the tavern headed to the western edge of the town with a swing in his stride.

Vash's group had spit up when they entered town, the girls went for clothing while the men for food and a place to stay. They had arranged to meet later in the center of town. Vash and Wolfwood had found some rooms for the group and decided to shop for food when they were with the girls. After they had chosen their rooms and left the heavy stuff there. They headed for the center of town to meet up with the girls. As they approached the center of town did Wolfwood realized this entire town was laid out like a huge cross. The roads formed the cross while the town filled in the spaces between. Vash stopped in the middle of the street his eyes focused on some distant point. Wolfwood looked for what would stop his friend in his tracks when he spotted the three standing there. It was Knives, Midvalley and Legato. The brothers seemed to be having a staring contest, but Midvalley knew it was more then that. Screaming ended the brothers silent battle, Knives looked to see his lieutenants hadn't moved and that the commotion was coming from the other two directions of the city center. Vash was stunned to see Tsume jump between Him and Knives before he realized she didn't even see him. A single word made him realize this fight was no longer just his. "Avatare!" Tsume had screamed and charged someone he couldn't see.

Wolfwood saw Tsume drop her human disguise and charge someone. She was met in the middle by a larger woman he saw the blood red braid that trailed her as she ran at Tsume. For a moment he thought that she was just one of the town's people until she caught Tsume's wrist and threw her twelve feet away. Tsume charged Avatare again and wound up being thrown into Vash. "Its her Vash thats Avatare!" Tsume said as they got up. They both saw Meryl and Milly pull their weaponry and fire at the woman, A nearby boy raised his hand the the bullets stopped mid air. He turned them towards the towns people and let them fly. "No one threatens my mother!" A man pulled a gun behind Lucian's back and Midvalley blew his head off. "Thanks!"Lucian called out and then returned the favor by using a bullet in the air to blow the head off of a man behind Midvalley's right shoulder.

Tsume and Vash charged together him shooting at his brother and Her claws unsheathed to fight Avatare paw-to-paw. Avatare charged in alone and she vanished right before them, before they knew what had happened Lucian had used his power to throw pieces of the crumbling buildings at them. "Damn" Wolfwood said as he pointed the Cross-punisher at the boy he felt it, pinpricks around his throat. A roar of pain made the fighting below stop, as blood dripped onto several women. They saw Wolfwood hanging from Avatare's left hand as she stood on a roof top. "Please leave my friend alone!"Tsume pleaded. Avatare threw back her head and laughed , the sound was rich and sultry. "You want me to spare this disgusting human, how dare you plead for his life! Do you not remember the angels?" Tsume did remember in-fact the sound haunted her dreams. Tsume reached deep and twisted her power and Nickolas appeared in her arms. She felt for his pulse and was glad to find it was there weak but there.

"So you use your powers to protect these insects? I see sister next time we meet I will kill you" And she raised her head and let loose a sound that send shivers down the backs of any human who heard it. She jumped off the roof and took to the sky her black wings spread as she used an updraft to soar above the clouds. Tsume fell to her knees and wept, Avatare was going to wipe the humans out she had heard the unspoken message. Vash turned to fins his brother and discovered they were gone as was the strange boy. Meanwhile with Midvalley and group the last seat in the jeep was taken by the boy with white-blond hair. "Thanks for the lift Midvalley that lady sure made mother mad."Lucian was relaxed as he looked at the silent blue-black haired man with golden eyes. "OK who's who?" Midvalley chuckled.

"The one that your looking at is Legato and the other is Master Knives" Knives looked at the boy and noticed his unusual eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah I ain't human name's Lucian" Legato was surprised that the boy felt his mental poke. He watched the boy's eyes unfocused and heard his breathing slow a few minutes later his shook his head and smiled. "Mother wishes me to bring you home with me so that she may meet you face to face" Knives thought about it. _What ever that woman is with Vash this one is also of that kind not human but something else? _"Very well guide us boy." Lucian smirked slightly. {_We are coming mother, be there in a few hours}_ He received a pleased feeling and knew she would be waiting. Almost six hours later they crested a hill and Midvalley's eyes widened. The valley was a beautiful garden. Lucian guided them down a narrow road that ended at the base of a set of stairs carved from the stone cliff face. Lucian hopped out and headed for the stairs when he noticed they weren't following him he turned and looked.

"Come on you can't see the den from here we have to pass through the second barrier." Knives got out and the others followed like obedient dogs. As their feet touched the top the the stairs they felt a strange tingle and then they stood in front of an almost untouched SEEDS ship. Lucian showed them in and directed Knives lieutenants to the bathing rooms. "Sorry guys you smell bad and might as well take a bath before we meet mother, Mr. Knives there is a privet bath through the other door." Lucian said as he walked down the hall that he had pointed Legato and Midvalley down. "Go" Knives said and they followed the boy. Knives walked into the bathing chamber and smirked the pool was actually a hot mineral spring, the boy's mother had a brain. It was nearly half-an-hour later that the four men met in the hall again. Lucian led them into a room with a long table set with five places and food was being placed on the table by a few serving bots.

As they stood next to the table a bell like sound rang and a door on the far side of the room opened. Avatare walked out her tail swaying behind her. "Greetings, Welcome to Paradise." Knives felt a tingle of attraction in his bones. "Greetings Mother, how are your angels?"Legato inclined his head at the woman and she smiled. "They are well. And a male of few words I can respect that." She sat and so did they. "I am Knives Millions. What are you?" She laughed the sound richer then before. "I am a Daemon, and I am called Avatare." They spoke quietly over the fell cooked dinner, Knives enjoyed the meat and potatoes he had been served. "You have angels?"He asked hiding his slow rising distrust. "Yes, Follow me I will allow you to meet them."

They rose from the table and followed her Legato was glad the woman matched his master and that both had a long stride and he was allowed to stretch his legs after being fed so much. Midvalley and the boy were talking quietly as they entered a huge room. Knives heard all the greetings and complements headed for the Daemon next to him. "Angels of Paradise This male wishes to greet you." she called out. He felt it as the angels recognized him and he smiled slightly as one stood out in his mind. _Mother your here. _He called out to her through their link. _[Yes my son I am here. The Daemon is a kind creature and cares for us all. She seeks to set us free.] _Knives turned to see Avatare's smirk as one of the angels showed her images. "They are protected here Knives no human will ever harm my angels." He watched her as she approached his mothers bulb and set her hand on it. He saw his mother place her hand on the same spot on the other side. "Greetings Gaea. I will keep my vow." He heard her whispered vow to his mother, and decided this Daemon would help him wipe this planet clean of humans.


	3. The Call & Rem

The Fallen Sovereign

Chapter 3: The Call & Rem

-Last Time-

"They are protected here Knives no human will ever harm my angels." He watched her as she approached his mothers bulb and set her hand on it. He saw his mother place her hand on the same spot on the other side. "Greetings Gaea. I will keep my vow." He heard her whispered vow to his mother, and decided this Daemon would help him wipe this planet clean of humans.

-Now-

It had been a month since Knives and his lieutenants came to Paradise and in that time, Knives and Avatare had nearly finished fixing the angel arm cannons that were on the ship. Lucian, Legato and Midvalley found out they had a lot in common. Legato and Lucian would spar using their powers while Midvalley cleaned his sax, one bright morning they heard roars of triumph and headed for the ship. When they got to the weapons room they noticed Knives standing before the computer console whose screen was relaying information in response to Avatare's rapid keystrokes. "Knives, look at this." Her clawed finger hovered above the screen, the white-blue dot that she pointed at seemed to blink. "That is your den, Eden. You are in fact only 50 iles from paradise's eastern most border." Legato and the boys exchanged glances, they watched Knives walk over and tap a few keys. "Your right those are Eden's coordinates. Can you pinpoint our crash site?" Knives asked and Avatare's fingers again took to tapping out rapid sequences and they watched the information fly across the screen, until yet again a dot appeared on screen but this time it was red. "Here. Most of the ship is nothing but wreckage and what isn't is buried under thirty feet of sand. But some of the equipment may be salvageable Knives. Besides if we can find the relays and antennae we need, we could use my ship in orbit as a global laser targeting system." Avatare's tail-tip flicked as she voiced her ideas. "I think you may be right Avatare. But my servants have no idea what we need or how to tell the difference between good or bad connections."Lucian gently cleared his throat and both turned to him. "Why don't the two of you go? Mother, that way the three of us can check out a reading I'm getting."

The two looked at one another seeming to speak through their eyes, but then again they probably were. "You may be right pup, I'll need Knives with me but you have to ask him to borrow what is his." Avatare's voice was calm and steady though her thoughts were not. Avatare knew she was attracted to Knives Dr. Zuraki had explained that Angels and Daemons could interbreed, So could Angers and Humans but Daemon DNA would destroy any human DNA it came in contact with. Knives thoughts were running very similar to Avatare's though he would never know. "Take them with you boy, Legato find out where my disobedient sibling is." The golden eyed man bowed and the younger three turned to leave before Avatare spoke up. "Lucian if you run into Tsume send word immediately." The boy nodded and the three departed and the two stood there for a moment before splitting up to gather what they would need for the trip, wordlessly agreeing to meet up out side the ship in an hour.

-With the boys (3 days later)-

Lucian was stretched across the back seat of the vehicle while Midvalley drove, Legato had the front seat and was cleaning his nails with a knife point. " What is going on between them?" Lucian mumbled as they jumped a sand dune. "There fighting sexual attraction for one another." Legato said his attention still on his nails. The other two looked at him in shock and he graced them with a look from one golden eye. "Damn now that I think about it mother is rather pretty. But I'm not even sure that Knives could like her." Midvalley smirked as he drove. "Oh he likes her alright, he nearly took my head off for asking for her preferred type of male." they continued to debate the matter until they reached Augusta city. Midvalley got them a room and they split up to do their duties.

Lucian was walking down a back alley when a cry for help reached his mental ears. _Help me someone!_ The call was followed by an scream that made his blood curdle. Lucian took off running down the twisting alley ways, his mind reaching out for who ever it was to hold on he was coming. Then he turned the corner and walked into a blood bath, a girl about his age was backed into an alley way with the bloody bodies of five men around her. She had long black hair and pale skin but what bewitched him were her eyes, they were an electric-blue with no outer ring. "Are you OK?" Lucian asked gently , she backed into the wall and he held his hands up to signal peace. "I have no weapons and I don't want to hurt you."The girl stepped forwards a single step tears filling her eyes before she launched her self at Lucian, her arms wrapping around his waist. Her sobs made her body shake and after a moment of shock Lucian wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't mean to. They were trying to rape me and I lashed out. Am I a murderer?"Lucian shook his head, and she continued to cry against him.

It took him a few hours to get the full story out of her including the fact she had powers, but Lucian had reached out to her with his mind to see what she felt like to him. She told him about the people who adopted her they had been plant engineers, he also learned that her name was Rem. "Rem how old are you? Where were you born?"She looked shocked for a moment before thinking. "My foster parents found me near the bulb of a plant as a baby, that was about four years ago. As a child I always could tell when the dust storms would come or where water was, so I told my foster-mother. She'd tell father and he would go to the mayor with the news as if he could read the world. But a few months ago my parents were killed by a group of bandits, so I'm on my own but the people of this town distrust outsiders so its hard for me to get a job." Lucian reached out with his mind and gave a gently nudge to her mind, it felt like Knives' did the same green-blue colors flashed across his eyelids. "Would you like to leave here? Come with me to a place where you can learn to control your power Rem. I know some one like you."She seemed to think for a while her eyes searching his, he could feel her mind trying to touch his but it was weak. But the fact she was able to try made him sure of his thoughts, she was an Angel like Knives. He hoped his mother would tolerate the girl because he knew Rem needed them badly. She led him to her tiny room in the back of the bar he watched as she packed her meager belongings into a ratty suitcase, when he heard a familiar sound that made him smile.

The beautiful notes of the sax drifted across th room and Rem tilted her head back and started to weave slightly with the rhythm. "Its so beautiful."He heard her murmur and his smile got wider as he felt Legato's mental inquiry. "Come Rem my partners are here and they are awaiting us." He lead her from the room her hand tucked into the crook of his arm, Rem was scared as the boy lead her to a table in the corner. A man with gold eyes and blue-black hair sat in the shadows watching them approach, once they had sat down the man spoke. "Lucian I see you brought a stray kitten." The boy now known as Lucian smiled at the older guy. "Yeah. But Legato she is like your master, she is to be protected until we return to Paradise." The sax player started to play again, his instrument seeming to put the crowd in a trance, it made Rem smile as she finally got to look at the man. He had short black hair and deep-blue eyes, his pink-purple shirt collar was open and it gave her a glimpse of a smooth muscled chest. His blue jacket made his eyes seem to glitter in the stage light, their eyes met and Rem blushed prettily before looking back at Lucian. Midvalley was just struck with the sight of her, the girl had waist-length black hair and blue eyes so bright they seemed to glow. He stared at one her through the rest of his time on stage, when his time was up he headed for the table his mind a mess though his movements were smooth. Lucian was chuckling quietly as Midvalley sat across from her. They enjoyed a good dinner while Lucian filled them in on Rem, though she was surprised when she met the golden eyes of the man across from Lucian. Rem was awed by the darker man, tanned skin and blue-black hair before she was drawn back to his golden eyes. She didn't know how long she looked into his eyes until she heard a voice in her head. _Why do you stare at me so? _Rem was shocked for a moment and a thought formed before she could stop it. _Because I think your beautiful _She saw his eyes widen and he looked away, she could feel Lucian shaking beside her but all of a sudden we went stone still.

To Lucian the world had stopped in that moment, a familiar energy signature sang through his head. He knew this signature all to well, while it was still a ways out of town he knew the it was Vash and his group. "we need to go. Now!" the last word came out in a pained growl, and the three headed for the jeep with Rem in tow. Legato made sure that Lucian sat in the front so he could spend some more time probing the stray girl. They carefully loaded Rem into the jeep and high-tailed it out of town heading east, back towards paradise. Lucian hoping all the while his mother wouldn't kill Rem on sight.


	4. Wings of the Sovereign & Vash's Lullaby

The Fallen Sovereign

Chapter 4: Wings of the Sovereign & Vash's Lullaby

-Last Time-

To Lucian the world had stopped in that moment, a familiar energy signature sang through his head. He knew this signature all to well, while it was still a ways out of town he knew the it was Vash and his group. "we need to go. Now!" the last word came out in a pained growl, and the three headed for the jeep with Rem in tow. Legato made sure that Lucian sat in the front so he could spend some more time probing the stray girl. They carefully loaded Rem into the jeep and high-tailed it out of town heading east, back towards paradise. Lucian hoping all the while his mother wouldn't kill Rem on sight.

-Now- (With Lucian)

Rem was astonished to see there jeep and was happy to be seen leaving the town with three handsome men. On the trip Rem fell asleep, her head coming to rest upon Legato's shoulder. He blushed, wondering why she made him feel this way. As they drove into the setting sun Lucian bore a soft smile. Thinking of his mother he wondered how her and Knives were getting along.

-3 Days ago- (With Knives)

Knives and Avatare set out at the following dawn after the others had left, Avatare flew above the hover vehicle. Her mighty wings stirred the air and gave Knives a pleasant, if silent companion. Avatare thought hard while on her flight path, instinctively keeping her body between Knives and the sun. Knives drove on through out the day and into the evening when Avatare's paw like feet came to rest on the passenger seat and her fingers grasped the windshield. "Do you want to rest while I drive?" Knives shook his head and spoke for the first time that day. "No, I'm going to stop after the sun sets so we can make camp and leave bright and early tomorrow." Avatare nodded and just kept her position on the passenger side, folding her massive wings to her sides. As Knives set up camp Avatare went hunting for them, she found a small family of desert boar and slaughtered the two smallest for their dinner and breakfast tomorrow. When she landed Knives had just started his fire and was setting up his tent when she landed carrying the boars. "Good find." He said as she jammed metal skewers through them after cleaning them. "They were taking a drink." Dinner was a quiet affair with little chatter that could be distinguished by men, they mostly spent the meal lost in thoughts.

Avatare watched him set up the meat for smoking and curled up on the back seat of the hover car. Her wings making her a soft ball to sleep in, when she snapped her head up and looked to the west. "Sandstorm coming straight at us." They rushed around camp cleaning up and putting out the fire when the sandstorm came into view Knives was just locking the hatch to keep them in the warm ship shell. "Its going to be hours before it calms down enough to dig our way out." Knives said was a bored tone as Avatare settled into a coil near his arm. "that it will. Knives?"He turned to see the faint glowing of her eyes that made something in him secure. "Why did your brother betray you?" Knives sighed and looked into the blackness. "It was a woman, on the ship who changed him." And with that the story spilled from his lips and Avatare listened with rapt attention and asked questions occasionally,but other then that she was silent.

When his story ended he looked at her and they stared at one another for a long moment until Avatare lunged forward and caught her lips to his. Knives felt pleasure run down his spine from the simple kiss, he twisted his hand around her braid and pulled her closer to his body, rolling, Avatare put them on their sides with her tail wrapping around his waist when she broke the kiss for air she growled in pleasure when he nipped at her throat. :_Yes Knives..._: Her mental voice skittered down his spine and into his loins. When he broke the second kiss he was breathing hard, Avatare laying beneath him her tail curled around his waist the tip was up his shirt rubbing his back. They knew then what was disturbing them, it was Avatare's communicator. She snarled at it before picking it off her belt and flipping it open. "This had better be good..." She growled, it was Legato.

"Is master Knives there? "Here its for you." She handed him the communicator and crawled out from under him and curled up around him, allowing him to lean into the crescent her body created. As They were filled in on Rem Avatare snorted darkly. "Not my Idea but she could be useful." Avatare said as her head began to rest near his thigh. "I have always wanted a child to call my own, Now I guess I have one." Knives mumbled as he settled into the crook she created for him. For once he was at peace with this world in its imperfection. She made him feel perfect like Rem said it would feel. They rested all night and later into the morning when Avatare awoke and unlatched the hatch and began digging a tunnel out, Her mighty claws cut through the sand as she began to purify it into glass beads.

She ripped and shattered glass as she dug making sure to make it big enough for Knives to walk out smoothly, cutting footings as she went. Her talons digging in and giving her grip on the slippery surface. As she smashed through the surface she shook all the small beads from her mane and tail. "As she sat there cleaning her claws she head Knives coming up the tunnel. "Amazing Avatare." She snorted and wrapped her tail around his waist. "its one of my lesser powers" And with that they began digging through out the ship for connectors, cable and wiring. Avatare gouged her way into the cockpit and raided it for proper gauge wire and the console she ransacked as well. After they were dine they began to leave Avatare began stripping the gleaming silver metal sheets off the side of the ship. "Why are you stripping that...Oh"When she ripped off the sheet she exposed miles upon miles of the proper stuff they were looking for. It took them a few more hours in order to gather all the exposed wiring, Avatare ripping off the skin and Knives pulling the wiring out with careful hands. When they were all done and packed up They drove once again headed home until Avatare head a call in the base of her soul. '_Mother Father Save me!'_It wasn't Lucian but the voice of a far younger pup. It was calling out for the aid of its own kind and she called back to it in her mind. _'Hang on a little longer little one help is coming._' She called out to knives replaying the message to him and veering to the left her powerful wings putting her out of sight in a few moments. Her final massage replayed in Knives head. _'I'm going after the pup will return to you shortly.'_ He decided to pay a trip to Eden while he was waiting for her return besides he had more wiring and tools there that could be useful.

Vash and his party had entered the city to a massive battlefield over water and remaining food, Children were crying over fallen parents and parents were wailing over their lost children. Vash's eyes watered to see this devastation taking place before him never in his 131 years had he seen such chaos. They wandered through town helping where they could, Meryl nearly balling at the sight when they reached the center of town. Tsume was already in tears as she saw the destruction that she wasn't sure Avatare wrought. "Vash I have never seen anything like this before." Tsume said as they got into the center of town and saw the worst of the damage, The plant had imploded and taken half the town with it the rubble remaining was indescribable. "Vash I know Avatare, She wouldn't be responsible for this. She loves Angel's to much." Vash nodded to show he heard her before speaking. "Knives Either, Same reason." They split up then and started helping at what they were good at, Nick at being a priest. Vash at digging out the trapped people, Milly and Meryl baking food in an open kitchen to feed the survivors.

-Meanwhile-

Avatare flew at breakneck speeds her body pushing beyond human limits as she flew into the upper atmosphere in order to get her GPS to read properly. The machine beeped and she dove, using the warming air to shake off the ice that had been building up on her wing tips. As she felt the call again she knew there was nothing she could do until the child spoke again if it had the strengthen. She felt Tsume and her companion. Then she decided to reach out to Knives brother to see if one way or another he would be persuaded to join the pack. Knives loved his brother and wanted him at his side, so the least she could do was look in on him. '_I know you can hear me._' Vash jumped stubbly as he was digging out a woman who had drowned and was holding something above her head and the water level. It was a bundle of rags with a cool baby inside, when he touched it the baby moved and whined. '_I can hear you, why are you talking to me._' Vash sent back with a bit of inquisitive to it. '_ that child called to me._'

Vash saw the child's eyes and gasped, he had bright green eyes with gold rims. The soft blond mop on the child head Vash nearly cry, it looked like him. '_Bring me that child. It will never fit into human society once he begins to grow up.'_Vash nodded remembering his own childhood but thinking of it without Rem to protect him. He took the baby and went to the kitchen where Meryl was cooking and asked her for a few bottles and some things, Milly put it together for him and settled him into a corner with a little privacy. ' _That child has powers, power that no human will understand'_ Vash cuddled the baby to his face when he suddenly was bombarded by an image of the mother drowning and him being shoved into a small crevice above the water. '_Father, I want food._' Vash began to cry softly as he warmed and fed the small child. '_ See what I mean Vash, the baby will be better off with me as he will grow strong and safe in my care without interference._' Vash was surprised on how softly his name floated into his mind when he packed up and left to the inn. His body weary and aching.

This baby needed him and needed to be kept safe. He waited until after dark before leaving town and heading north until he saw something land before him in the moonlight. Avatare's wings were massive as they remained unfurled to their true size as she sat waiting on a rock. "Vash Welcome." Her voice was deep but feminine and sultry. Her tail flicked side to side behind her as he approached her position. Her talons flexed but it was only in excitement. "I am here small one you have called me for a reason." She hopped off the rock and walked towards him on two legs her wings furling to her back on either side of her spine as she stopped before him. She lowered her head into the child's hands and closed her eyes to see his broadcast-ed images. But since the baby was also touching Vash he caught the images as well. They were standing together Vash and Avatare her holding the baby and him holding her, the powerful flesh rending talons were sheathed as she comforted the baby. '_Mother...Father_'

She raised her head to look into green eyes so unlike her own. "Vash..." The child acted and his power pulled them together and their lips sought one another in a soft kiss. When they both pulled away both were breathing hard. "Amazing his power is." Vash nodded blushing gently as the Daemon licked her lips. "I will take him and keep him safe, until you are ready to join us."Vash wondered why it sounded so familiar when Avatare's head turned towards town sharply. "Tsume is coming, She is looking for you" Vash was worried about handing such a precious life to a killer when her head turned again. "Tsume will eventually kill the child since its in her DNA to dispose of all children save her own."Vash had noticed that Tsume avoided all the children that followed him, and it hadn't bothered him then he was just thinking she was being careful about her inhumane nature. The baby looked about to cry as Vash gently placed him in Avatare's arms, he reached for Vash and once again the image of them together flashed before there eyes.

"I will return in three weeks time, Don't worry about finding me I will find you."He nodded and with that she wrapped the baby in her tail and held him against her heart as she loped across the desert away from him. "Vash...That will be your name."The rocking motion of her body gently eased the baby into sleep his last image was of Vash riding a motorcycle beside her as she ran him switching between there laps as they traveled. And with that she lept into the air and flew low to the ground her arms coming to cradle young Vash as he slumbered against her. As she flew on a single tear that she never noticed slid down her cheek to be blown away by the wind. She banked hard north and vanished into the dark sky like a shooting star, her flight only seen by one human and Rem rubbed her eyes trying to find the mysterious figure in the sky heading past them. She rubbed her head aginst Legato's shoulder as she resumed her slumber.


End file.
